


Koga Loves Snapchat

by leosmulletisugly



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosmulletisugly/pseuds/leosmulletisugly
Summary: When will I ever stop





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paulbagz Discord Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Paulbagz+Discord+Server).



> wott if youre reading this shoot me with the sharp cheddar.

Koga loved snapchat, he used it everyday to share photos of leon to his classmates and unit members.  
  
He loved snapchat so much me wanted to F U C K it.  
  
But sadly snapchat was only an app and not a real human bean.  
  
So instead he legally got married to the app. The wedding was beautiful Koga cried 6 times.  
  
A week after the wedding Rei had announced to his unit members that he was getting married to Instagram.  
  
When he heard the news koga made a werid noise, like the one you make when youre really  DI S G U S T E D by a thingy.  
  
He waddled to where rei was and opened his coffin and drizzled holy water all over him.  
  
"YOU FOOL."  
rei screeched scaring kiga kyn.  
  
"HOLY WATER ISNT MY WEAKNESS. YOU FOOL, YOU UTTER IMBELCIE."  
  
Koga felt dispears, but he thought really hard about all the things rei hated.  
  
Then he had an idea.  
  
The very next day we waddle into the room and started playing melody in the dark and Rei woke up and started dancing to his jam, but...  
  
It wasnt melody in the dark, halfways into it rainbow circus nightcore bass boosted played at max volume.  
  
Rei S C R EA MED and died on the spot.  
  
The vampire was defeated.  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
